


Really, Really, Really

by babyjaem



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drinking, Drunk confessions, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, johnny is only there for a little bit but he plays a p important role, mark is a lightweight lol, they swear a lot, whatever this is kinda cute lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 11:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14568420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyjaem/pseuds/babyjaem
Summary: Mark is only looking to pass the time until he finds the motivation to do his schoolwork again, but his time with Yukhei turns into so much more than that.





	Really, Really, Really

**Author's Note:**

> hey yall, idk why it feels like it's been such a long time since i last posted a fic but here i am again! hopefully this makes up for my last attempt at writing mark/yukhei lol! sorry if this has typos and errors, i didn't proofread it LMAO anyway, this is just fluffy n gay as usual!!! pls enjoy!!!!  
> also: ive never gotten drunk nor have i ever been around a drunk person so im sorry if the way mark is acting is completely inaccurate HAHAHA i tried to research and stuff but i can only do so much lol pls forgive me  
> editing the edit: OKAY SO i changed some parts of it so hopefully mark is more realistically drunk off of the correct amount of alcohol lmao im sorry again if it's still not accurate OOF

Mark is truly bored out of his mind.

Don't get him wrong; he's a hard-working person, almost always opting to do his assignments on the night they're assigned in order to avoid any unnecessary stress. Mark has been like this for as long as he can remember, so his diligent study habits only helped him more and more as he progressed through his education. Despite this, however, there are still days when he doesn't have the energy to do any of his schoolwork. Today is one of those days.

After slouching on his couch for a good ten minutes thinking about how he should waste his time, a light bulb turns on in his mind. He decides to hit up Yukhei, his best friend who is also the source of Mark's procrastination and unfinished work. Yukhei's loud and party-loving personality never fails to distract Mark from the things he needs to get done, so much so that this created problems in the beginnings of their friendship. The pair used to constantly argue about Mark's work ethic; Yukhei would think that Mark was too uptight and boring, while Mark would think that Yukhei was being careless and irresponsible. They know each other much better now, as they have managed to work out their differences, becoming as close as can be. Mark is grateful to have Yukhei in his life, especially when he feels like doing nothing productive for a few hours until his motivation finds his way back to him.

 **to: yuck-hei**  
**sent: 3:52PM**  
yo come over

 **from: yuck-hei**  
**received: 3:53PM**  
Sure lmao  
What for tho

 **to: yuck-hei**  
**sent: 3:53PM**  
i am just so bored right now i need something to do

 **from: yuck-hei**  
**received: 3:54PM**  
Ok so what Im picking up here is that you only wanna hang out bc you have nothing else to do???  
K.  
Love to know that Im appreciated! Thanks Mark :)!

 **to: yuck-hei**  
**sent: 3:55PM**  
oh my god ihy youre so fucking annoying

 **from: yuck-hei**  
**received: 3:55PM**  
Oh cmon I know you love me ;)

Mark is thoroughly screwed. He's been harboring feelings for Yukhei ever since the relationship between the two of them started to become more friendly, and it doesn't help that the older male tends to make a lot of comments like the one he just sent to Mark. Still, it's highly unlikely that Yukhei is looking for something more than just friends, though, as being flirty is just a part of how he acts to everyone. His smooth charms and good looks mess with Mark's mind and he does not appreciate it.

 **to: yuck-hei**  
**sent: 3:55PM**  
whatever bro  
just get your conceited ass over to my apartment i have alcohol

 **from: yuck-hei**  
**received: 3:56PM**  
What do you mean  
I am not conceited  >:-(

 **to: yuck-hei**  
**sent: 3:56PM**  
you actually look at yourself in every single reflective surface you walk past  
idk that sounds pretty conceited to me  
also what is this, 2006?? why are you using that emoticon lmaoooo

 **from: yuck-hei**  
**received: 3:57PM**  
Shut up Mark I just want to make sure I look good all the time  
I mean, that's not difficult with my face but  
Fuck I proved your point  
Whatever youre a bully stop making fun of how I use MY phone keyboard  
Anyway, fine I'll be there soon  
I never pass up the opportunity for free alcohol

 **to: yuck-hei**  
**sent: 3:59PM**  
knew you'd come through  
see you then

 **from: yuck-hei**  
**received: 3:59PM**  
See you [face blowing a kiss emoji]

Mark sighs heavily as he reads Yukhei's text, tired of the latter's flirty bullshit. It makes him blush anyway.

☼

Yukhei bursts through the door of Mark's apartment, the door already unlocked for some reason. "Yo, what is fucking good, Mark!" Yukhei shouts loudly for no reason. "Hey, why's the door unlocked?" The older boy wonders aloud.

Mark jokingly covers his ears as soon as he hears the door open, trying to show Yukhei just how much noise he makes on a daily basis. "Jesus, you're so fucking loud. And oh," Mark continues, "you never fucking knock anyway, so what's the point in locking door right?" He chuckles lightly as Yukhei makes his way to sit on Mark's couch.

"You are correct there, my friend. Very smart, a true intellectual indeed." Yukhei replies nonchalantly as he opens the can of beer Mark has set out on the coffee table, propping his feet on the surface at the same time. He takes a large, obnoxious gulp of the alcoholic drink, loudly sighing as he sets it down.

The younger boy rolls his eyes, kicking at Yukhei's long legs to get them off of the table. He takes a seat right next to Yukhei, pouring a bottle of vodka and pouring some into a glass.

Yukhei glances over at the drink in Mark's hand, smirking a bit. "Are you sure you can finish that without getting drunk off your ass? We both know you're a lightweight."

"You're underestimating me, I can handle my alcohol!" Mark proves his point by bringing the can to his lips and drinking. This is actually not true at all. Mark is terrible at drinking. By the end of the night, he is bound to be stumbling around everywhere, needing someone to support his weight at all times. Not only is he unable to control his movements properly, his brain-to-mouth filter is almost completely switched off. There have been multiple instances in which Mark's drunken words and actions are turned into inside jokes within his friend group, making for embarrassing memories Mark would rather repress.

"Yeah, that's fucking fake." Yukhei laughs loudly at Mark's sad attempt to redeem the fact that his body is weak in terms of alcohol consumption. He takes the TV remote and turns on the television, instantly changing the channel to Food Network. "But," he drinks, "you do you, I guess."

A bit more than a full glass of vodka and one episode of Kitchen Nightmares later, Mark is thoroughly intoxicated. Yukhei knew this was coming, so he's prepared to deal with any of Mark's drunk antics. The boy is rambling on and on and he starts to cuddle Yukhei tightly, making the latter's heart beat a little faster. When Mark starts to cry about how mean Gordon Ramsay is to the restaurant owners, Yukhei decides to do something about it. As Mark recklessly takes the can from the table and starts to bring it up to his lips, Yukhei grabs the metal container out of his hands in order to stop his friend from causing further damage to himself. He tries to stand up with Mark clinging to his body, but it proves to be difficult with his limbs wrapped tightly around him.

"Mark, I just need to get some water, I'm not really going anywhere." Yukhei tries to reason with Mark, but he is just not having it.

The younger boy whines, only holding onto Yukhei more tightly. "But you're so warm." He says, drawing out the last word to emphasize its meaning.

Yukhei just sighs deeply, trying not to focus on the fact that _Holy fuck, Mark is so fucking cute. I'm going to fucking die. What the fuck._ Yukhei ends up having to basically peel Mark from his own body in order to get up, despite Mark's protests. "I'm doing this for your own good, you're gonna be so fucking thankful for me later."

Yukhei returns with a glass of water with a straw in it. He fruitlessly tries to guide the straw to Mark's lips, but his efforts fail as Mark just takes the glass out of Yukhei's hands and tries to drink it without the help of the straw. Liquids along with Mark's lack of proper hand-eye coordination cause a mess, Mark spilling the water on the front of his shirt and down his chin.

"Yukhei, I made a mess and now I'm all wet." Mark pouts, stating the obvious.

The older boy sighs deeply, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Yeah, no shit. Come on, we have to get you dressed in some clean clothes." He stands up once again, motioning for Mark to get up along with him and follow him to Mark's room. Mark miraculously complies and Yukhei is surprised; he thought the younger boy would complain about it and beg to be carried or something like that.

While Mark is seated on the edge of his own bed, belting out the lyrics to the "Bill Nye the Science Guy" theme song, Yukhei can't help but smile at Mark's drunken stupidity as he looks through Mark's closet to find some clothes for the boy to wear. However, as Yukhei takes a look at all of the pieces of clothing, one of them seems particularly familiar. Upon closer inspection, he concludes that Mark is in possession of one of Yukhei's hoodies. As he tries to figure out why the younger boy has it, he remembers that he lent it to Mark because he really, really liked it for some reason. Yukhei also remembers how small Mark looks in the hoodie meant to fit his own larger frame, and the ends of his lips quirk up fondly as he takes it off of the hanger. Yukhei assists Mark in removing his t-shirt, knowing that the younger boy is not too capable of doing things for himself with his current state. Mark grabs the hoodie from Yukhei's hands, having trouble slipping it on, and Yukhei helps him in doing so. Yukhei doesn't want to admit that his heart melts at seeing Mark practically engulfed by his sweater.

Mark hums, "Yukhei," he takes Yukhei's hand and pulls him so the older boy is sitting next to him, "I wanna sleep now."

Yukhei chuckles lightly, "Okay, go ahead. I'll stay here." Yukhei tenses up for a split second after the words leave his mouth, worried that the words gave a hint to his true feelings for Mark or if they even just sounded plain creepy. He relaxes quickly, though, knowing that Mark has no care for that sort of thing while he's drunk.

Mark crawls under the covers, still holding onto Yukhei's hand. His eyes close, ready to drift off into slumber as he says, "I really, really, really like you, Yukhei." He brings the older's large hand to his lips, giving it a sloppy kiss. After that, he falls asleep completely.

Yukhei's eyes widen at Mark's sudden confession. A million thoughts start flying around in his head, wondering if the boy really meant his words or not. One part of him thinks that it's just a result of Mark's mind after consuming too much alcohol, but another part of him hopes that he really means it. In order to come to a conclusion, he goes to text the person whom he knows will have the answers to all of his uncertainties.

 **to: Johnny**  
**sent: 4:42PM**  
Dude I'm really fucking confused right now  
I need your consultation

 **from: Johnny**  
**received: 4:44PM**  
Uh sure lmao  
What's up?

 **to: Johnny**  
**sent: 4:44PM**  
So Im at Marks place right now and hes knocked out bc he had like a whole glass and then some of vodka

 **from: Johnny**  
**received: 4:45PM**  
Yukhei what the fuck did you get Mark drunk on purpose????

 **to: Johnny**  
**sent: 4:45PM**  
Who do you think I am? What the hell  
I would NOT do something shitty like that  
You KNOW Im not like that that bro

 **from: Johnny**  
**received: 4:46PM**  
You're right, Sorry for jumping to conclusions  
Anyway, continue with what you were trying to tell me

 **to: Johnny**  
**sent: 4:47PM**  
Okay so yeah hes fucking drunk bc he texted me to come over bc he was bored and wanted to drink alcohol for some fuckin reason even though his ass is a lightweight  
But ANYWAY  
Hes drunk and before he knocked tf out, he said that he "really really really" liked me  
Like he actually used three reallys  
And then he kissed my hand  
And I am so fucking confused right now bc idk if he said that bc he was drunk or if he actually meant it

 **from: Johnny**  
**received: 4:49PM**  
Wow you are so fucking oblivious lmao  
Of course he meant that shit

 **to: Johnny**  
**sent: 4:50PM**  
How can you be so sure about that

 **from: Johnny**  
**received: 4:50PM**  
I mean I guess he did confess while he was drunk, so I understand why you're so unsure about it  
But trust me, he does, if you didn't know already  
He's probably going to beat me up if he finds out that I told you this but Mark is fucking head over heels for you  
He always tells me about how hot and sweet you are or some gay shit like that

Yukhei's heart rate instantly quickens at the information in Johnny's texts. He gets slightly frustrated with himself for failing to notice how Mark acts around him.

 **to: Johnny**  
**sent: 4:52PM**  
You better not be fucking with me right now  
You know that I have feelings for him

 **from: Johnny**  
**received: 4:53PM**  
C'mon, I am basically Mark's older brother, he tells me everything  
And I wouldn't lie to you about this kind of stuff, I'm not into that "intentionally try to break someone's heart" shit

 **to: Johnny**  
**sent: 4:54PM**  
Fuck okay  
I'm gonna talk to him  
When he wakes up

 **from: Johnny**  
**received: 4:54PM**  
Get it, Yukhei  
Don't fuck this up, alright

 **to: Johnny**  
**sent: 4:55PM**  
I wont let myself fuck this up  
Dont worry

☼

Yukhei is messing around on his phone as Mark starts to wake up.

"Hey, man," Yukhei asks, "how are you feeling?"

Mark clutches his head with his hands and groans. "My head fuckin' hurts."

"Yeah, well," Yukhei replies, "you were pretty drunk. You were insisting that you could handle your alcohol, which is complete bullshit if you ask me." He teases the other boy, finding his suffering somewhat amusing.

Sighing heavily with disappointment, Mark flops back down onto the pillow, hair splaying out against the fabric. Yukhei has to admit to himself that he thinks he looks beautiful. "Wow, I'm so stupid." Mark moans out, a sound of agreement from Yukhei following right after. There's a pause, too long for comfort. Mark wonders if he should ask Yukhei if he said or did anything questionable while he was intoxicated. He knows himself well; he knows that he says dumb shit a lot of the time, even when he's sober, and he can only imagine what his body does when his judgement is clouded. Mark decides that he should.

Mark sits up against the headboard of his bed and clears his throat, preparing himself for the possible friendship-altering question he's about to ask, "Did I... say or do anything, like, weird while I was drunk?" His eyes are focused on his fingers in his lap, wanting to look anywhere but at Yukhei right now.

Yukhei tenses even though he knows that they the two of them would have to address it eventually. "Um, well," he starts, nervousness uncharacteristic of himself evident in his voice, "you kinda said that you liked me? Like, really, really, really liked me?" As he finishes, he slightly shrinks into himself out of fear of what the younger boy will say to him in response.

 _Oh, fuck_ , Mark thinks as soon as he hears the words come out of Yukhei's mouth. He flushes red with his eyes blown wide. He never thought that he would have to confess his feelings to Yukhei like this, but he figures that now is the time. His mind races to think of something to say, not wanting to make the situation more awkward than it already is. "What if I told you that what I said was true?" He shyly turns his head to Yukhei, their gazes meeting. Yukhei's large eyes stare back at him, and Mark hates how attractive he is.

Now it's Yukhei's turn to blush. A light pink spreads over his cheeks, his face feeling hot, too hot. His insides are twisting in the best way possible, and he can't believe that this is actually happening. "Then I would say that I really, really, really like you, too." Yukhei tries to say confidently, but his voice wavers, proving that it's quite difficult to do so with Mark looking as cute as he does, especially with his stupid bed hair.

The inklings of a smile tug at the ends of Mark's lips as he takes Yukhei's extremely large hand into his own significantly smaller one, intertwining their fingers. Mark has always stared at Yukhei's hands, wondering how it would look like clasped against his. He thinks they fit each other pretty well. "Okay." Mark says simply, knowing that Yukhei knows what he means by that one word. Most of the time, they talk a lot, both of them having a lot to say, never running out of conversation. This time is different. They both know that they've spoken enough by now.

Yukhei flashes a smile, his smile, the one that manages to kill Mark and resurrect him all in the span of half a second, the one that makes Mark fall deeper and harder. Yukhei is so grateful that they don't need to say anything more, because frankly, he just really wants to kiss Mark. So he does.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed that!!! once again, sorry if my portrayal of being drunk and taking care of a drunk person is inaccurate!!! please let me know what you thought of this and pls dont hesitate to give me feedback/point out typos/give constructive criticism!!! thank you for reading and i hope you have an amazing morning/afternoon/evening wherever you are <3
> 
> talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/babiejaem) and ask me things on [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/babiejaem)!


End file.
